The Person you never knew
by Alexander Zex Shepps
Summary: Imagen sitting in your room in a 2004 vertion of Tortuga. At the near buy Inn. When you wake up the next morning with a strange man sleeping next to you. Well this happened to a girl named Amy Shepps.
1. Chapter 1: So it starts

**The Person you never knew**

Characters

Captain Jack Sparrow-pirate

Captain Barbossa (commodore)

Will Turner-black smith/pirate

Elizabeth Swann -proper English women

Commodore James Norrington -RN

Governor Weatherby Swann -English man

Pintel-Barbossa's crew

Ragetti-BC

Lt. Gillette-RN

Cotton-Jack's crew

Joshamee Gibbe-JC

Anamaria-JC

Twigg-BC

Murtogg-RN

Mullroy-RN

Mr. Brown-black smith

Harbormaster (Max)

New Characters (my characters I made up)

Sara Lee Marrowder -Pirate

Amy S. Shepps (Sara's extremely great-grand daughter)

Kattie Turner (Will and Elizabeth's daughter)

Mark R. Norrington (Commodore Norrington's son)

Maria Sparrow (Jack's daughter)

Josh Sparrow (Maria's brother and Jack's son)

Kat Jones (One of Amy's friends)

Mike Frie (Another one of Amy's friends)

A.N. Hi. I just wanted to say I only own New Characters and none of the Characters *tear*. So I want to tell you that and this: my story starts in the year 2004 but goes back to the 1600's to were Jack is. (1675 is the year I'm going to make it 'cause I don't know the real year POTC is in) So here I go.

Imagine sitting in your room in a 2004 version of Tortuga. At the near buy Inn. When you wake up the next morning with a strange man sleeping next to you. Well this happened to a girl named Amy Shepps. (A.N. after this Amy is the person telling the story)

It was late and I tired so I went up to my room. I was about to get undress when my cell phone rang.

Ring Ring (with the American solider ring tone)

"Hello?" I said to the person on the other end.

"Hi Amy. It's me Kat," the person said.

"Oh, hi Kat. What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, its just that..." she said.

"Its just...what?" I asked.

"Its just that I heard Mike is going to ask you to marry him," she said so fast I could barley understand her.

"What? No Way!"

"Yes way, but you didn't hear this from my. OK?"

"Mmmmm...okay. I no tell," I said in a shock.

"Good, I'll talk to you later. 'Bye," she said.

"'Bye," I said then I hung up and went to bed.

_**Dream**_

_"Get back here little mister, and you too Missy," I said to some kids._

_"Hunny get the kids and come on in for super!" a man yelled from a house on a hill._

waking up

yawn and stretch

All-of-a-sudden I saw a man lying next to me, when I screamed, "! falling out of bed and backing into the nearest wall "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" I yelled at him.

He sat up and said, " Name's Captain Jack Sparrow, and this isn't ye bed. By-the-way what's ye name?" he asked me.

"A. Shepps," I said slowly.

A.N. That's all for now but I'll Write more soon so please review.

thanks

Amy S. Shepps


	2. Chapter 2: What year is it?

**The Person you never knew**

A.N.: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you like it and I will write more soon.

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

Chapter 2: What year is it?

"Aye so ye name be Shepps? I see..." Jack looked over at me and smiles a smile that could steel your heart.

"Ye...Yes sir..." I stutter a bit with my words still on the floor near the wall. This man was the oddest man I had ever seen. I closed my eyes and thought, 'this is a dream...this has to be a dream...' Sadly when I opened them again he was still sitting in the bed with the blanket around his waist his shirt was off. I could not help but stair at him in awe.

Jack looked at me and chuckled, "Like what ye see love?" he asked with a smirk.

All I could do was blush and look away from him. Slowly I got to my feet and walked to the window. Looking out it I saw something rather odd. "What is this? Some kind of party going on?" I asked more to myself then to Jack.

"Love, are ye alright? This is how Tortuga always looks," he says as he gets out of the bed. I was afraid to look back just in case he was naked or something.

"No I never saw it look like this..." I said trailing off a bit at the end.

"Lass this is the year 1675 and Tortuga has always looked this way since I have known it," he says leaning over me to look out at the crowd below.

"WHAT! 1675?" I yelled out in shock. I spun around not really seeing he was there until his face was but an inch from mine.

He smirked at me and said, "You should keep your voice down love, someone might hear you and think your going crazy."

Looking up into his dark eyes I say, "But I'm from the years 2004..." I couldn't help but stair at his beautiful eyes and get lost in them.

His smile turned into a look of shock, "2004? Is that even possible? For such a year to come about?" he backs away slowly holding his head in his hand that was on the window sill.

"Yes, 2004 is the year I came from...but how did I get here?" I say looking away.

**To be continued **

**AN: sorry its short but I couldn't think of much to write today. Hope the next one is longer.**

**R&R please **


End file.
